


There Are Plenty Of Fish In The Sea, But I See You With Me.

by rice_milk



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriages, Fluff, Humor, IDK what kind of AU this is but it's gonna be something, M/M, Multi, No Urru, Oracle deet, Past Rian/Mira, Prince Gurjin, Romance, Royalty AU, The side story is very Barbie princess and the pauper like!!!!, knight Rian, no skeksis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rice_milk/pseuds/rice_milk
Summary: AU where the UrSkeks never showed up. The 7 Gelfling clans are different kingdoms. Gurjin is a Drenchen prince who tries to avoid his responsibilities because there is barely anything to do when your sister will become the main leader of the Drenchen clan.  Along comes Rian, who is also trying to avoid his responsibilities. How will they meet? Read and find out because when fate brings them together chaos ensues.
Relationships: Brea/Kylan (Dark Crystal), Gurjin/Rian (Dark Crystal), Onica/Tavra (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 21





	1. The Prince of Sog

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic with multiple chapters. Please be gentle. I want to thank my sister for encouraging me to write and share my writings!  
> And this chapter also goes out to my cousin who looks like Rian lmao.

In the early mornings, there is always a comforting hum of life echoing in the Swamp of Sog. From the soothing blanket of humidity to the soft currents of the marsh, there was always a peacefulness in Sog. As a beam of light started to peek through a vine heavy window, Gurjin sighed while trying to cover his eyes with a silk pillow. “Just a bit longer,” he whispered to himself as he curled deeper into his blankets.

>»»————- ————-««<

Meanwhile, Naia was already getting dressed and leaving her room with Neech curling around her shoulders. “Still tired, Neech?” Naia hummed while rubbing her pet Muski. The eel-like creature chirped in response. “Yeah, we should get breakfast.

Naia rushed into the Feast Hall of the Great Smerth and immediately sat into a chair right next to her mother’s. “Good morning Mother,” she said respectfully. “Good morning Father,” Naia greeted while reaching for skewers to start eating her breakfast fish and beetles. “Did Gurjin ever come back from last night?” She snickered.

Maudra Laesid’s demeanor soured slightly when her eldest daughter mentioned her twin brother. With a slight tone of disappointment Maudra Laesid finally spoke, “Naia, you know very well at this point your brother is trying to avoid all responsibility when it comes to the wellbeing and management of our clan and home.” Maudra Laesid went back to her plate and started eating a leafy dish.

Bellanji, Naia’s father shook his head. “That Gurjin needs to have a hard-talking to. He stopped shadowing me when I would train the new guards...” He muttered as he nursed himself to Nebrie milk. “I’m telling you, first he would only spend his days at the forge. Then he decides to spend his nights dancing at a tavern. Now I can hardly ever find him.”

“Yes, Dear.” Maurdra Laesid pinched the bridge of her nose. “I think it’s about time we take drastic measures to correct Gurjin’s behaviors.” She paused to sip take from her cup. “In fact, I have already come up with a solution.” There was a daring sparkle in her eyes as she saw her husband’s eyebrows rise with interest.

Naia’s head snapped from her plate to face her mother. She couldn’t help but feel a small and secret smile peek from the corners of her lips. “What do you have planned to keep Gurjin in check?” Naia was purely curious and slightly impressed that her mother was finally about to crack down on Gurjin playing hooky from his royal duties. If Naia was being honest with herself she was entirely jealous of Gurjin. She was always stuck shadowing her mother. Her younger days used to be more relaxed. Naia felt her chest tighten. She could remember having hunting competitions with Gurjin only a few trines ago. “So… what are you going to do?” Naia nearly demanded as if it wasn’t even a question anymore.

“I will give Gurjin one last chance to do his royal burdens willingly befor-” Maudra Laesid was suddenly cut off by a guard.

“Maudra Laesid, it’s time we head to Stone-in-the-Wood.” The guard bellowed as he made a curt head-nod in her direction.

The Drenchen Maudra neatly stood in response. “Well then,” she turned to her husband and offered an affectionate smile. “Just tell Gurjin that if he isn’t willing to do his duties with you today then there will be consequences.” She said with a gentle and strict tone in her voice. “Naia and I must embark to Stone-in-the-Wood, for a scheduled diplomatic meeting.” Maudra Laesid turned to her daughter, “Be careful as to not mention the Spritons. The Stone-Wood Maudra doesn’t like to be reminded of their rivalry.” She turned to the door, as Naia started to follow in tow.

“Looks like Gurjin might finally get in trouble,” Naia said amused. She turned to her father and started wagging her non-existent eyebrows to him. “You have any idea what it is?”  
Although humored to come up with a ridiculous theory, Bellanji raised his hands in defeat. “Beats me, I always thought that your mother would let Gurjin do whatever he wanted.” He said with a smirk, watching his beloved daughter’s shoulders and ears droop dramatically. “All I know is that it must be good if your mother hasn’t told either of us yet”.

Naia snorted in response as she started a brisk pace to catch up with her Mother.  
“Then maybe we should hope that Gurjin doesn’t screw up today then.” With that, the young Drenchen left the room.

>»»————- ————-««<

From the prince’s room a soft pitter-patter could be heard from outside the room. First, Gurjin’s ears twitched slightly as he heard the noise get louder until they were nearly as loud as stomps. Gurjin’s eyes snapped open when he heard heavy footsteps coming towards his room. _‘Panic!’_ was the first thing Gurjin thought about doing. He jumped straight out of his bed and then ran towards his window. Flinging his windows open and hopping out of it. He used viney vegetation to keep himself from stumbling down from the window of his tree home. He hastily pressed his ear next to his window. Waiting for whoever it is to just hurry up and leave his room.

“Wake up Gurjin! It’s time to single out the suitresses” Bellanji clamored as he tossed the doors into his son’s room open. Immediately Bellanji crossed his arms across his chest when he noticed that nobody was in the room and that the bed was empty. _‘That boy already left?’_ Bellanji huffed. “Maybe his younger sisters are trying to help hide him?” he grunted to himself. When he was about to turn his heel and leave the room, he noticed the windows were open. Bellanji started to pace toward the window when he paused to look straight out.

Gurjin froze in place. Knowing his father was right by the window at this point. _‘He definitely caught me this time…’_ the Drenchen prince chanted in his head. His knuckles started to turn pale as he tightened his grip on bundles of vines.

“He must have already gone to the forge!” Bellanji exclaimed as he stared out the window noticing a small cloud of smoke floating from a chimney. With that, Bellanji quickly slammed the window shut and started rushing out of Gurjin’s room.

Gurjin sighed in relief, a small smile lifted at the corner of his lips. “Well, I know where I’m not going today.” He said in a hushed voice glancing towards the forge. Gurjin started to sway from the tree while trying to gently push his windows open with his left hand. When it didn’t open, he used his elbow to try and barge through. “Hey!” Gurjin panted as he started to jab his elbow to the window, “He locked it!” Gurjin huffed as he started to climb down the Great Smerth tree. As he made it to the bottom, he started to swat off moss and dirt from his fitted linen trousers. Soon after he bolted straight into the heart of the Swamp of Sog.

>»»————- ————-««<

Naia wasn’t really paying attention during the meeting with Maudra Fara. She looked up from the table that her eyes were focused on, and into the gaze of Fara. It was hard not to stare at the alluring green hue on the Stone-Wood Maudra’s brow.

“So, we will continue our peace treaty,” Maura Fara stated coolly. “Since the Vapra have the most resources than any other clan, it would be safer to stay quiet or band with smaller clans when there are public tensions related to them.”

Maudra Laesid hummed a response, “The Drenchen Gelflings stay within the Swamp of Sog. There should be no frenzies created by them.” Laesid’s eyes were filled with intensity while gazing at Maudra Fara, “If by any reason Drenchens are responsible for raiding or provoking Stone-Wood Gelflings while on their territory then they will be rightfully persecuted.”

Now Naia was paying attention. She watched Maudra Fara shoulders go slack ever so slightly as the Maudra’s eyes softened only a tad.

“Of course,” Fara’s tone was on the verge of sounding sentimental, “it wouldn’t come to that. For we have been acquainted with for years now and haven’t had any turmoil among our clans for many trines now.” Fara was now expressing a modest smile as she raised her right hand toward the side, dismissing a hefty mass of Stone-Wood soldiers from her conference room. Maudra Fara waited until she heard the door slam shut. “Now,” she began, “let us abandon some of the formalities. Shall we?”

The corners of Naia’s mouth grew to a grin. Talking to Maudra Fara wasn’t always so serious. Yet, it was sometimes hard to get through her stern talkings first.

>»»————- ————-««<

These days Gurjin tried to dress down. After all, it was easier to escape recognition from the Drenchen guards and other Gelflings in Sog. He wore a loose-fitting linen tunic with an ornate leather belt around his waist. Secured in his belt was a small knife. “You could never be too careful,” Gurjin remembered telling Naia that once. But these days it’s Naia who’s the one trying to give him advice. He could already hear her voice in his head telling him to stop wasting his time and go back home.

“Like I would go back just to check on finances, or even worse, my future bride.” Gurjin grumbled to himself. He watched the rippling waters in the murky swamp. ‘Besides, Naia’s the one who has actual important stuff to do’. His fingers found a flat stone at his side. Without hesitation he flung it across the waters. ‘What am I even doing?’ he thought to himself as he watched the stone skip across the bog. Gurjin let out a dramatic sigh before collapsing onto his back and staring at the trees above him. ‘Might as well sleep on it.’ he told himself as he started to turn to his side.

_‘But you know you are taking it too far’_ a voice sang out from the depth of his head.  
 _‘I just want to be useful, in a way that I would enjoy myself too...’_ His arms wrapped around his chest as his ears sagged from sadness.

Eventually, Gurjin fell asleep.

>»»————- ————-««<

“...And that’s what has been happening with my son.” Laesid said with a sigh.

Naia just blinked in response. ‘Wow, she actually told him’ she thought to herself. Naia knew about formalities and what were considered private discussions, but when Maudra Fara said she wanted to drop some modesty she was amazed when her mother actually decided to talk about their own family.

Fara was all too focused on the scene. “Well then, I hope that the Prince of Sog eventually straightens up.”

“Actually, there is a way that you can help,” Laesid said cryptically. “My son can be prideful; I want to find a way to humble him. Only then he can be open to new changes in his life...”

“I could never imagine how it must feel being a mother,” Fara began looking into Laesid’s now gentle eyes. “To watch someone you care for go on wasting their days… please tell me how I could assist you. After all, it’s the least that the Stone-Wood can do after so many trines of peace among our clans.”

“Thank you Maudra Fara.” Laesid’s eyes were twinkling, “It means a lot. Now, I have decided that the best way to deal with Gurjin is to assign him a guard.”  
Naia eyes widened with interest as she was finally being let in on her mother’s master plan.

“Are you suggesting that I offer one of my Stone-Wood soldiers?” Fara said with an amused smirk.

“Only one soldier would suffice. All they have to do is escort Gurjin and make sure he is doing what he is supposed to.” Laesid waved her walking cane “take any measures deemed necessary to keep him in check.” She stomped her cane back onto the ground. “I know he is no childling anymore, but yet he is still acting like one.” She stated firmly.

Fara flashed a grin, “Say no more, I will send one of my soldiers to go back to Sog with you.” She huffed a jovial breath, “Don’t worry, all of my soldiers are well-trained Gelflings.” she said with humor. Maudra Fara beckoned a Stone-Wood to her.

The Gelfling had coarse brown hair with cool-colored complexion at his brow. Naia noticed how blue his eyes were.

Fara spoke to him nonchalantly, “Go tell our soldiers about an opportunity to travel to Sog for a special task.”

“Yes, Maudra Fara.” The soldier bowed his head slightly and scurried across the room.

With that the Gelfling left.


	2. Last Night of Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Gurjin's last night of freedom! Maudra Laesid will be revealing a few things tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I had school in the way and it kept me from posting chapter 2!  
> I hope you like it! The plot will really start rolling after this!

Gurjin woke up confused after his depression nap.  _ ‘How long has it been’  _ he thought to himself. He looked up at the sky before realizing he would have a better view if he just climbed up a tree. After crawling up a great Apeknot tree, he was able to peek through the branches and up at the sky. “It’s nearly dusk.” He slumped against the tree trunk with his arms crossed.  _ ‘Guess it’s time to go back to Great-Smerth village...’  _ Gurjin already knew that instead of going home he was going to stop by the Dirty Stag Tavern for a couple of dances.

With a dramatic jump, Gurjin started trekking through the branches. Once he reached the final edges of the swamp he descended to the bottom of the tree and casually walked into the Drenchen village. 

While treading into the community he noticed that more Gelflings were staring at him than usual. Out of slight anxiety, his ears started to twist. Since it was no secret he was a Drenchen prince he was used to standing out but this time something felt off. “Uh, nice sunset isn’t it?” he greeted only to receive a few murmurs in response.  _ ‘Whatever, they probably are just surprised to see me coming out of the swamp late’ _ he mused.

As he strode into the Dirty Stag Tavern he abandoned all feelings of suspicion from the previous encounter. In the dim light, he could hear loud tunes and feet stomping bouncing off walls and it calmed him. Gurjin sat on a stool as he watched the lively scene of Gelflings dancing and spinning around him. 

“Can I get you anything to drink Gurjin? An older gruff voice asked.

Gurjin turned around and saw the barkeeper. He had deep wrinkles contouring his face and dark gray locks framing his strong jaw.  _ ‘He must have been a catch back in the day’  _ Gurjin thought with a shameless grin. “Maybe just a frothy brew, please, and thank you Lehir.”

“Of course, always getting the same thing I see?” Lehir taunted light-heartedly.

“You know me,” Gurjin grinned, “I’d rather remember my good times here. I like sticking with my clean drinks.” After a few sips, Gurjin felt a heavy hand tapping his shoulder. He turned to his side to come face to face with a strapping Drenchen. Gurjin noticed that the other Drenchen had on warrior armor on.  _ ‘He must be stationed to work at Great-Smerth… hopefully, Father didn’t send him to get me...’  _ Gurjin started to sweat. But much to his surprise and pleasure, the Drenchen soldier spoke to him calmly and with a hint of excitement lurking in his voice.

“I was wondering if you cared to dance with me.” The soldier held out a hand with a daring grin.

Gurjin felt his face heat up, it wasn’t very often that another man would ask to dance with him personally. And that's a good thing, not many people knew that he actually preferred other men. Usually, he would just find himself on the dance floor already swarming with girls. He would still dance with them though, with the unspoken rule of  _ ‘dance with whoever’s close’ _ . With an uncharacteristically timid smile, Gurjin took his hand with a grip. Trying to gain back confidence with a solid grasp. “I would like that…” He paused waiting for the warrior to introduce himself properly.

“Khatel.” He said with a broad smile as he led Gurjin to the dance floor.

>»»————- ————-««<

Naia felt like it was an awkward journey back to Swamp of Sog. From the window of her carriage, she kept glancing at the Stone-Wood soldier on a landstrider. He had to be around the same age as her, she thought. Feeling that curiousity was getting the best out her, Naia stuck her head out of the carriage window and spoke before she could stop herself “Ever been out of Stone-in-the-Wood?” Naia began, trying to sound friendly.

“When you are a soldier like me, you find yourself accompanying the Maudra and more.” the Gelfling huffed while pulling at the land-strider’s reins.

Naia waited for him to say more but found herself disappointed and slightly annoyed when he continued to stay quiet.  _ ‘You’re no fun’ _ she thought, but continued to analyze him anyways. He was tall for a Stone-Wood Gelfling, even though she was taller than him. But Naia knew it was because Drenchens are taller than most other Gelflings anyways.

“Mother, I still don’t understand why Gurjin needs a Stone-Wood soldier.” She started chuckling to herself. “Even if I do think it’s funny.”

Laesid smiled at her daughter, “Let me ask you something Naia. Why do you think it’s funny?”

“Other than you finally doing something about Gurjin and imagining his face when he finds out that you are going to start to lock-down on him… Probably the fact that you got a pint-sized Stone-Wood to look after a near-towering Drenchen like Gurjin.” 

Laesid nodded in response, “That’s exactly why I wanted a Stone-Wood soldier to look after Gurjin. I figured that a small trained soldier would put our lazy Gurjin in his place.” She clasped her cane to her lap. “I figured that Gurjin’s pride would get the better of him and instead of being chastised by a Stone-Wood he would just do his duties.”

Naia started laughing so hard that her eel-like pet, Neech jumped from her hair onto Maudra Laesid’s lap. “Just so you know, I think that this is going to make my trine.” She said as she was wiping some tears from the corners of her eyes. “I can’t wait to tell Father.” Naia gripped her sides that were now aching from laughter.

>»»————- ————-««<

Gurjin felt his heart pounding in his chest as he was spinning and stomping around the tavern with Khatel. It was like a rush, this was one of the reasons why he loved going out at night. Only that this night was better because he seemed to be having a special moment with another Gelfling. 

Khatel was a great dancer who had fast and fancy footwork. If Gurjin was being honest, he was starting to have a hard time keeping up with him. But yet he was still having fun with trying to catch up. He stopped looking at their feet and looked into Khatel’s eyes.  _ ‘Oh God, he’s not tired yet.’  _ Gurjin pouted, his competitiveness kicking in _. _ A wave of energy instantly surged through his body as he started picking up his pace trying to move faster than his new dance partner.

With a deep scoff, Khatel suddenly stopped and grabbed the small of Gurjin’s back while leading him back to the bar counter. “You come here often don’t you?” It felt more like a statement than a question. 

Gurjin felt a little sheepish but shrugged, “Yeah of course I do, since my sister Naia can’t come I make sure to spend enough time for two people.” Gurjin laughed as his hand started to twist the locks of his hair. He sort of regretted bringing up Naia, he doesn’t like making people feel uncomfortable when alluding that he is the Maudra’s son. Even if it’s not a secret to his clan, he doesn’t like coming off as spoiled or arrogant when reminding people.

“Well, Gurjin I like dancing here with you,” Khatel said in a hushed voice like it was a confession of some sort. “Maybe we can meet here more often?” he said while reaching for Gurjin’s hand that was on the counter.

Gurjin felt his face heat up again but immediately tried to control it this time. “Yeah sure, I still need to beat you with my quicksteps.” He retorted while laughing.

“Excuse me,” A husky voice called out, “I think it’s time for Gurjin to go back to the Great-Smerth tree.”

Gurjin broke eye contact with Khatel and turned to the other voice, and being unsurprised that it was just Lehir the barkeeper. 

“Gurjin, now’s the time that you should probably be leaving.” The older Gelfling sighed, “Word’s going around that your parents need to see you.” He took a dramatic pause, “ **it’s an emergency.** ”

The younger Gelfling immediately felt a drop in his stomach, “What’s the emergency? Did they say?” Wild thoughts immediately ran through his head. His parents never publicly called for him like this, especially this late at night.

“Urm, they didn’t say,” Lehir looked confused then shrugged as he went back to polishing cups.

Gurjin turned to the stockier Drenchen, Khatel. “I have to go.” He quickly got up and started to push his way through the dance floor and towards the exit. Leaving the tavern behind.

>»»————- ————-««<

Gurjin practically ran home and into the Maudra’s throne room. He noticed that it was only his mother in the throne room. Typically when there was an  _ emergency  _ his whole family was present (aside from his two younger sisters who were still childlings). “I’m here mother,” he said in between panting, “what’s the emergency?”

“Oh don’t worry about that,” Maudra Laesid began, “I just needed you home. It has been some time since you have seen your mother hasn’t it?”

“Wait so you just called me back to check on me?” He asked with an exasperated tone. 

“Of course I did.” She slammed her cane to the ground for emphasis. “I needed to make sure my son is okay. It has been nearly a week since I last saw you.” Her tone was extremely maternal. “I was starting to think that you were avoiding us,” Laesid said with some disappointment laced on her face.

Gurjin suddenly felt very child-like. He started to feel extremely petty that he had avoided his family this long. “No, I would never purposely avoid you.”

“Ah, so I believe you are just avoiding your royal duties then?” Madra Laesid countered.

Gurjin turned his head away when she mentioned that.  _ ‘Well, it had to be mentioned at some point...’ _ he thought. “Mother, I just don’t see the point in participating in things like finances and boring things.”

“But that’s where you’re wrong Gurjin.” She stopped him, “I only assigned you to look into those to weed out your interests. If you had done those tasks then you would have found out that you had many other duties to attend to.” She paused to gesture Gurjiin closer to her. “You see, I was going to eventually let you work your way up to being Naia’s safeguard and a diplomat for the Drenchen Clan. Not only that but I wanted you to have some basic knowledge on what happens here in Sog.” She stopped and was slightly satisfied when she saw a surprised look on Gurjin’s face. 

“You wanted me to be trained as a diplomat and Naia’s bodyguard?” he said tight-lipped and rigid.

“Yes, you must understand that Naia had to go through everything that you were supposed to.” She paused briefly before continuing. “Now look at her, going to meetings with me and seeing a good deal of Thra.” Laesid suddenly had a somber look in her face, “I’m starting to get old old Gurjin, I may not be able to travel much longer and you were always intended to travel with Naia during diplomatic meetings and planning among different Gelfling clans.”

“If you had told me all of this before then I would’ve listened…” Gurjin mumbled.

“Gurjin will you please start trying to put an effort on your duties now?” his mother pleaded.

“I suppose... I’ll try, but if I must start accompanying Naia to different clans then I would like to just be trained as a soldier.” He crossed his arms as he looked into his mother’s eyes, “No more talking about finances and economy. I just get confused.”

“Well, I figure that in time you will be able to eventually understand with Naia’s help.” Maudra Laesid conceded. “You’re dismissed Gurjin. Tomorrow I would like you to start taking things seriously. I was actually hoping that you would be ready to go to a soothsayer event for me.” She patted her only leg, “I mean it, I’m starting to feel tired.” but Laesid still smiled at her son while saying this. “I need you to be ready to go to this for me, Naia has been to one last trine, but this time I don’t think I will be able to go.” Laesid continued with her warm and motherly tone, “Be ready to start your training tomorrow.”

Gurjin nodded, he was pivoting on his heel and out the door when he heard his mother thumping her cane to the ground.

“Before you leave Gurjin, there’s someone important that I want you to meet.” 

Gurjin froze, then turned back around to face his mother.

“This is going to be your new guard until you are fully trained and ready to fully commit to your duties.”

Gurjin was slack-jawed when he saw a Stone-Wood soldier march into the room with his head held high.

“What is this?!” Gurjin sputtered out after a moment. “ You’re assigning me a babysitter?” He complained.

“Goodnight Gurjin, I will see you in the morning.” Was all she said as she got up from her throne and out of the room. Leaving the two Gelflings in silence.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Prince Gurjin.” The brunette bowed dramatically, almost as if it was meant to be a joke. His head snapped back up with his ears pulled back a tad, “My name is Rian.” He said with a cheeky smile. “And I will be your new guard.”

Almost immediately Gurjin felt his face heat up in mortification. ‘ _ Naia is going to get a kick out of this…’  _ He thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys We have Rian in the house!!!! I know I teased about Rian last chapter and he is barely in this one but I thought this was a perfect way to end this chapter! Now we will start getting REAL Rian moments!!!!
> 
> ALSO Don't worry guys, Khatel is NOT going to be a main character. I just wanted to establish that Gurjin has a preference for other male Gelflings. 
> 
> Please comment because I care about what you guys want to see! I love you all!


	3. Training With Rian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now we have more Rian in this chapter ;)  
> Also a fun surprise.

Gurjin felt his throat constrict, his words getting lost.  _ ‘A real Stone-Wood soldier?’  _ he thought as he scanned up and down on his new guard. He had a large arming sword at his hip. Only well-trained Gelflings owned one. It was also well-known that the Stone-Wood Gelflings excelled in the arts of swordsmanship. “Are you a real knight?” Gurjin quirked his eyes, he was mostly in wonder but masked it as false teasing. 

The Stone-Wood Gelfling nodded once, eyes sharpening when he realized that the Drenchen was questioning his experience. “Yes, of course,  _ my prince _ .” 

Gurjin quickly cringed when he heard him say that, “Please, just call me Gurjin.” 

It was quite awkward for the Drenchen, he hasn’t been under surveillance since he was a child and now he wasn’t sure what to do.

“Well,” he started with a cough, his ears getting shifty, “I think I’m going to bed.” He turned around and didn’t wait for a response. 

“I'll escort you there.” Rian took 4 large steps to be at Gurjin’s side.

“It’s okay, Rian” He stopped in his tracks as soon as he said his name. “That’s your name, right?” He smiled sheepishly, “Sorry, I already forgot” he murmured while rubbing his neck embarrassed.

“No, you’re right, your highness. It’s Rian.” He said with wavering seriousness, “And from this day forward I must accompany you at all times.” He took a pause, giving Gurjin an intense stare, “It’s an order from Maudra Laesid.”

Gurjin wanted to run as soon as he heard that. But because of his earlier schemes at the Dirty Stag Tavern, he was feeling fatigued and too tired to try and cross him. In the end, all that Gurjin could do is muster a small sigh, “Alright follow me then.”

When They made it to Gurjin’s room, the prince was expecting Rian to stop in front of the large door and stand. But to his surprise and mortification, the knight opened the door and started walking inside himself. 

“What are you doing?!” Gurjin sputtered. 

Rian made his way to the window at the very back of the room, not paying attention to the mess that was Gurjin’s room. When he got there he pulled a sturdy looking leather twine and started to block off the window. “Forgive me, but I was instructed by your Maudra and Father to do this.” Rian continued to wrap the leather string around the window knobs, making it impossible to use as an emergency exit anymore. “Please don’t try to escape me,” Rian said with an amused smile.

Gurjin scoffed, “Yeah, whatever I get it. You think I’m going to escape,” he complained as he started to stalk towards his bed before plopping heavily on top of it. “Well, are you going to stay in here or are you going to get out?” Gurjin wrapped his arms around his chest before a smirk branded his face, “Or are you going to get in my bed too, to keep a closer watch on me and make sure I don’t escape?” Gurjin didn’t know why he said that, but he instantly regretted it. He meant that in a jokingly innocent way and not a suggestive way.  _ ‘Oh please, I hope you didn’t take that in a suggestive way.”  _ Gurjin could feel himself sweating from nervousness.

Rian’s cheeks and ears flushed red when he heard that. His eyes caught a glance at Gurjin’s before he quickly snapped his eyes back to the knots on the gilded window. After a couple more loops on the knobs, he finished. “Right… Well,” Rian stood up and looked down at the floor, his ears still dusted with a flush of red. “I will see you in the morning.” Rian made it to the door before turning around, “Until tomorrow, Gurjin.” He cleared his throat before speaking again, “And I hope you sleep well.” With that, Rian left.

Gurjin sighed as he sat up straight on the bed. He started to take off his dirtied shirt and his trousers and threw them down on the floor. His belt, which had his dagger, was still around his waist. He unbuckled his belt and placed it on a night table. Now in his undergarment, Gurjin burrowed himself deep in his sheets.

Then he fell asleep. But it wasn’t easy, knowing that someone is always going to keep him in check now.

_ >»»————- ————-««< _

Gurjin considered himself a light-sleeper but apparently he wasn’t if Rian made it in his room and started shaking him from his shoulders roughly. “Geez!” Gurjin yapped as he was jerked awake. His head was starting to pound due to it being flopped back and forth.

“Sorry, I needed to make sure that you wouldn’t fall back asleep,” Rian said, not sounding very sorry at all. “You should hurry and get dressed.”

Gurjin looked out the window, the second sun hadn't even risen yet. “Rian, what are you thinking? It’s still early.” He sighed as he slumped back in bed, “Breakfast isn’t even made yet.” 

Rian just snarked out a laugh as he pulled off a blanket Gurjin was trying to bury himself in. “This is a habit that you need. You need to wake up early for spar and training.” 

Gurjin stiffened as his quilt was yanked from his fingers. “Training you say?” He didn’t want to admit it, but Gurjin already knew that he was out of practice. “Just five more minutes, I promise.”

Rian shook his head and tutted, “No, I mean it. We need to go practice sword training now.” 

Gurjin sighed, “Fine, let’s go then.”  _ ‘It’s probably better to get this embarrassment over with when nobody is awake yet’ _

>»»————- ————-««<

Together, they made their way to the Royal Drenchen training grounds. 

“This isn’t very different from Stone-in-the-Wood.” Rian said, “the training grounds that is, the rest of Sog is so distinct.”

That last part felt like Rian was just trying to be nice, but Gurjin didn’t really care. He’d let it slide this time, he wasn’t a morning person after all. 

“You’ve got an arming sword?” Rian asked as he started to take off his cloak.

“Uhh, yeah there are plenty in the forge.” Gurjin paused before talking again, “In Sog, we mostly use spears though.” He felt his face heat up a bit, “Actually I’m not that good with the arming sword…” Gurjin muttered while averting his eyes around and to the trees.

“That’s fine,” Rian shrugged, “so, you’re rusty. That’s why I’m here. Remember?” 

Gurjin felt some embarrassment diminish when he noticed how sincere Rian was. But still scolded himself for admitting and allowing himself to get rusty with using weapons. He still felt sheepish when he noticed that Rian was still staring at him. Desperate to get the focus off of him, he turned the conversation back at Rian. “I thought you were just supposed to be my babysitter at this point.” 

“Not really.” Rian twitched an ear while saying this, “Not unless you decide to act difficult and try to run away from doing things.” The knight began to walk towards Gurjin, “So, is that where the forge is?” Rian was pointing at a stone looking hut.

“Yeah, follow me.” Gurjin was slightly annoyed that Rian stalked toward the forge without even waiting for his reply.

Rian didn’t wait for Gurjin to lead him into the forge, he just opened the shanty door and looked at all of the weapons mounted on a shelf. “You guys should probably keep this place locked when nobody is here.”

Gurjin’s ears twitched in annoyance,  _ ‘does he think that the Drenchens are incompetent or something?’  _ Gurjin huffed before speaking, “Actually, the forge is always under protection.” He crossed his arms. “On the other side of the forge, there are always soldiers surveilling the exit.” Gurjin shook his head, “Also if you look up, the master and apprentice stay on the upper levels.” He watched Rian continue looking at the weapons, waiting for an apology or acknowledgment. But found himself getting none.

“This one will suffice,” Rian said in a hushed voice. 

“I know-” Gurjin began, but was cut off by Rian when he brought one finger to his lips and looked at Gurjin.

“Hush… Don’t want to wake up the master, right?.”

>»»————- ————-««<

Gurjin gasped as he found himself once again on the ground. He was sparring with Rian and was only about 5 minutes in until Rian started to trip him and knock his sword out of his hand. 

“Maybe we should start with the basics?” Rian suggested with an airy smile on his lips. Rian had his brow furrowed in thought as he rested the tip of his sword against Gurjin’s collar bone.

Gurjin felt some self-consciousness bubble up in his chest. This Gelfling, who was a good head shorter than he, managed to beat him over and over again... “Yeah, yeah, let’s go over the basics. It’s not like I have a choice when this sword is at my neck or anything.” 

Rian immediately lifted his sword off of Gurjin and back into the leather scabbard attached to his belt. “Here,” He offered a hand to the prince.

Without hesitation, Gurjin took it. “By the way…” He started before being cut off by a rush of emotions and memories that weren’t his.

Like most dreamfasts, it was brief and nearly incoherent. Gurjin noted that he saw the Stone-Wood Maudra, Fara. Fara was talking to Rian about something important.  _ Or at least, it HAD to be important if his Maudra was talking to him personally.  _ Besides, Gurjin saw the look on Rian’s face and felt the pain in his chest… He also saw another Gelfling, one with dark and glossy hair tied back into braids. He looked like he was a friend of Rian?

As fast as the memories came, they left. And Gurjin found himself back into reality, yanked back onto his feet. Thanks to Rian, hoisting him back up that is.

“Sorry about that,” Rian grunted. His eyes got a steely sheen on them. “I wasn’t thinking…” he trailed off before shaking his head, “like I was saying before… the basics.”

Gurjin was surprised to see Rian turn back into a tight lip so fast when he was just taunting him before while sparring with him. He wondered what he saw in the dreamfast. He wondered what memories  **he** accidentally shared with Rian… He also found himself perplexed that Rian seemed to have something serious on his mind and he hadn’t even noticed. Gurjin was pulled out of his thoughts once again when Rian started talking to him again.

“You need to practice your footwork. The goal of good footwork is to keep you balanced.” He paused and flicked his ears in teasing. “Something that is lacking with you.”

“Wow, great,” Gurjin said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. Although Rian was making fun of him, he could feel excitement blooming in his chest. He picked up his sword and got back into his stance, waiting for more instructions from Rian.

“With a balanced center,” Rian continued, “you can advance, lunge, and attack your opponent. But don’t be afraid to retreat either.” Rian uncrossed his arms and took a few steps back from Gurjin, “try and hit me.” 

“You don’t even have your sword out,” Gurjin began.

“I said, try and hit me.” His blue eyes were staring Gurjin down. And Gurjin wanted nothing more than to finally get the upper hand.

Gurjin sighed and took 4 paces forward before being knocked down to the ground by a body slam from Rian.

“How did you do that?” he groaned while rubbing his side. He refused to believe that Rian was able to push him down so easily.

“Well… I let your footwork do most of the job.” He shrugged. “You see, if you’re moving you’re automatically less likely to be able to defend yourself against attacks.”

“Then how am I supposed to attack if I can't even move toward them?” 

“When you move, it needs to be quick. Avoid putting most of your weight at your heels. You’re going to be off-balance if you do.” He walked forward so he could inspect Gurjin’s stance. Before placing a hand on top of his knee. “Since your weight was mostly at your heels instead of at the center of your soles, I knew that your knees would be weak.” 

“Woah,” Gurjin shifted his weight from his heels to his sole and started moving forward and backward.

“See, you’re getting the hang of it already,” Rian smirked and nodded in approval. “Now,” He unsheathed his sword, “Show me what you’ve got.”

>»»————- ————-««<

Tavra sighed and closed her eyes in bliss as she felt Onica’s head resting on her shoulder. Ever since they had first met, Tavra knew there was something special about her. And she was right, her beloved Sifa was a soothsayer. But that wasn’t where her interest in her came from. Tavra opened her eyes and took in the sight that was Onica. She watched as the ocean wind began tossing auburn ringlets in the air.

“I can feel you staring.” Onica giggled as she further turned her face into Tavra’s neck, trying to escape her gaze.

Tavra chuckled when she saw Onica’s ears flush a light pink. “Sorry, you look so beautiful like this.” her lips were adorned with a gentle smile. “I never want days like this to end.” 

The two rarely had days where they could just sit out on the beach and stare at the silver sea together. As a couple that is. Neither of their clans knew about it. The Vapra was known for their elitism and prejudice towards other kingdoms. But that only pushed Tavra into the arms of Onica more.

Onica shifted her weight, back and forth for a bit, like she was on the verge of saying something. But yet she still kept quiet.

“Is something wrong?” Tavra asked, tilting her head to inspect Onicas features. “Come on, I can tell when something is bothering you.” She pressed on, intrigued.

Onica smiled and blushed a bit before drooping her ears a bit. “I don’t want to ruin the moment,” she removed her head from Tavra’s shoulder and looked down. Her eyes were focusing on the Sifa rug they were sitting on, “I need to know something Tavra, and I have to tell you something.” Her eyes looked back into Tavra’s bright eyes, “Something important.”

Tavra, surprised and suddenly worried at the somberness in her partner’s voice could only swallow in response. She blinked and then clutched at Onica’s hand, noting how cold they got suddenly. “Go on,” she said softly, bringing Onica’s hand closer to her own chest.

“I saw something…” Onica sighed, “you know how there’s supposed to be a grand soothsayer festival? The one where pivotal and momentous visions are supposed to be shared among all clans?” 

Tavra was quiet in thought and tried to remember what her mother and older sister have pestered her about recently. Before something clicked in her head, “Oh yeah,” she began “I remember Mother stressing about what Seladon was going to wear for that event.” She chuckled, but then stopped, “But what does that have to do with anything?”

Onica was quiet and looked into Tavra’s eyes sadly, “I foresaw that Maudra Mayrin was going to put one of her daughters into a political marriage.” Onica's face stiffened when she saw Tavra’s forehead wrinkle upwards in disbelief.

“...You’re kidding?” She said, sounding very serious.

“Foreseeing a path of the future isn’t very specific,” Onica conceded, “but when you talk about your mother and her prejudices ... it leads me to believe she would never let her heir marry off a Gelfling from a different clan. That means it's either you or your younger sister.” Onica sighed when she finally let her truth out.

Tavra blanched a bit before knitting her thin-see-through eyebrows together in defiance, “Well then, I know it’s not going to be me!” She crossed her arms together for a moment in thought before her hands flew to Onica’s shoulders. “Onica, that will never get in the way of us.” Tavra bellowed as her eyes bore into Onica’s intimidatingly.

“It won’t?” Onica gasped, relieved, and overwhelmed. 

“No! It would never… Because I want  **us** to marry.” Tavra let go of Onica’s shoulders and relaxed a bit before gently taking the Sifa’s hand into hers. “Please Onica, let's run away together... I love you...”

Onica was speechless for a moment, taking in everything that Tavra told her. Appreciating everything Tavra was willing to throw away for her. “Yes.” She said in a whisper and a grin. “Of course I would.” She threw her arms around Tavra and started to kiss her cheeks, then her lips.

“Don’t worry, I already came up with a plan,” Tavra said. “We go to the festival so nobody can suspect a thing, then when it’s over we both meet up at your ship.”

Onica just kept nodding her head. Not really paying attention, she just wanted to enjoy the moment.

At the back of Tavra’s mind, she kept screaming, “ _ I’m going to be with Onica. I’m going to be with Onica forever!”  _

This was effectively shutting out all of the “ _ Brea is going to despise me after this.”  _ thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last scene was fun for me to write! I love Tavra and Onica. I decided it would be fun if I added more characters!  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> I hope I'm writing Rian interestingly. I read the YA novels and I actually like his characterization in there a bit more than what we have in the show. Well, IDK if I like it better but it was definitely intriguing to me!!!
> 
> AGAIN, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I can't wait to introduce more characters.


End file.
